Datei:JBB 2013 - SpongeBOZZ vs. GReeeN (Halbfinale) prod. by Digital Drama
Описание http://www.facebook.com/SpongeBOZZ http://www.youtube.com/user/SpongeBozzTV https://www.facebook.com/digitald35 LYRICS: (unkorrigiert von SpongeBOZZ übernommen) yo der drugtickerschwamm - ich schieß dich haschkiffer an wixx dir nen cumshot in die fresse green und kratz mich am schwanz du bist kein rapper nurn singender kleiner hippiespast und nur ne runde weiter weil winin sich in die windeln kackt mobilisier dochmal deine kollegen damit sie dir bei deinen punches helfen aber sie werden erkennen ich bleibe der rappende schwamm ohne angriffsfläche oder du schaltest den kinderkanal ein und gibst dir die folgen im marathon reimst dir dann irgendnen billigen bullshit zusammen doch kannst damit leider den schwamm nicht treffen das ist grund warum du das battle verkackst ich bin ein gee keine serie du verwechselst da was du mädchen ich hoff du erstickst an deinem fotzenschleim du schlampe denn du bringst nichtmal nen vernünftigen doppelreim zustande sogar patrick haut dich kaulquappe raus aus dem juliensblogbattle hallo spongebozz ich hab bock auf froschschenkel es ist der gee der auf den bastardfrosch schießt du bist kein battlerapper , nurn billiger abklatsch von seed ich bin patrick bang er ist nur ein aktivist von greenpeace ich tick ich an den spastikiffer green piece du gehst mir am arsch vorbei wie dieses sun diego spektakel dein gesang ist schiefer als die nase von thaddäus tentakel neulich fand ich auf der spitze von nem eisbergsalat und dann macht ich aus ihm eisbergsalat wieso bist im turnier obwohl dus nicht verdient hast du wixxa das ist mir ein rätsel ich glaub green ist der riddler ich hab nichtmal bock dich in dem kackbattle zu dissen zünd das planktonweed an lass uns lieber abhängn und kiffen yo wenn ich wollt könnt ich dich abstechen lassen doch ich chill mein leben kumpel lass uns haschplätzchen backen der chillige schwamm , ich spliffe den blunt - ziel und ich kille dich kiffenden punk mit einer pump , wixxe den pimmel und gebe dir billigen skinnybitch schwanz leute wie dich häng ich an den zaun an ihrn' unterhöschen nehme dein butterbrötchen samt tupperdöschen du muttersöhnchen eyo greeen ich will dich gar nicht mal so hart dissen du bist so süß ich würd dich lieber in den arsch ficken anstatt echte gegner muss ich tantrafotzen battlen die sich gegenseitig an die schwänze rastalocken flechten der ökohippe biospasti green will den wald retten ? tzhä - ich kann dir mit nem deepthroat den hals brechen ganxtaschwamm ich wurd bisher noch nicht eingelocht aber das ändert sich denn green die schwuchtel singt bei den cops ich zerlege dein rap - obwohl ICH halbherzig antrete so wie deine schwester damals bei dsds ich hatte sex mit dieser bitch sie hat sich mehr versprochen das war nurn one night stand ich glaub das hat ihr herz gebrochen schwammconnection crewmember - pussy wir sind true banger mach nicht auf hulk denn du bist allerhöchstens bruce banner unrealistisch dass du die runde gewinnst denn wirst du sauer fängst du an wie eine pussy zu singn' spongebozz , der chillige schwamm bikinibottom-mafia wir spliffen die blunts kann sein das ich gleich cumshots schieß denn deine schwester knallt noch krasser als mein planktonweed